


You continue to surprise me

by OphaleWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, And nothing explicit, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hidden Talents, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as the story progresses, Inquisitor Alexander Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, Or women I guess, Singing, We Die Like Men, a bit of angst, brief mention of sex, but like one sentence, for now, like tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphaleWinchester/pseuds/OphaleWinchester
Summary: Magnus thought he knew his husband pretty well. But, turns out that Alec still has a few secrets left to discover. Magnus can't wait to unwrap them all.OrThe hidden talents of one Alexander Lightwood.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 218





	1. Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> This is my very first work in this fandom, and the first fanfic I've written in a (long) while, so I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> English is not my first language, so there're probably mistakes. Don't hesitate to point them out, and if one of you is interested in being my beta, that would be amazing !
> 
> Okay, enough notes, more reading. Enjoy !

Magnus said on more than one occasion that Alec kept surprising him. And it was true. His raw honesty, his blunt way of confessing his feelings, his love, like it was the most natural thing in the world, never ceased to amaze him. That being said, he did expect, that, after a while he would know everything there is to know about this gorgeous and incredible man.

He had been so wrong.

They had been married for over a year now, and Alexander had still more than one trick up his sleeves. The latest was his frankly amazing dexterity with a piano. Magnus knew that Jace was very good with a piano but Alexander has never said anything about any musical abilities that _he_ may have. So it came at a total surprise the day he came home after dealing with his last client, only to find Alec and Madzie missing. The little sorceresse was staying with them for the week, while Catarina was away on a nurses convention. __

_ __ _

Just when he was about to call for them, he heard music drifting for the music room. It was one the least used room of the appartment. Magnus himself knew how to play a few instruments but he had never been a musical soul, so it was rarely used. 

_ __ _

He followed the sound of the music to the back of the appartement, intrigued. And his eyes laid upon one of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And he had seen quite a few in his long life.

_ __ _

Alexander was sitting in front of the instrument, Madzie nestled on his laps. His fingers were moving on the keyboard with the same virtuosity with wich he fired his arrows. His aim always marked true, disregarding of the little girl that may have entraved his mouvements.

_ __ _

Magnus didn't recognised the music that resonated in the air. What he did recognised was the focus and determination with which Alexander was playing. Like everything he did, he put his heart and his soul into it. It was something Magnus admired about his husband. No matter the task, Alexander always aimed for perfection. And, leaning against the door, his heart singing with love for the remarkable man sharing his life, Magnus couldn't help but think that he'd achieved it. 

_ __ _

Alexander was perfection in his purest form.

_ __ _

The music was soft, but fast, melodic. It reminded Magnus of a beach. The sun shining in all his glory, a light breeze blowing in the tree, rustling the leaves, the ocean calm and cool, but an ever-present danger lurking beneath the surface. Then it changed. It became powerful, intense, radiant. The waves of the sea recoiled like a snake, only to attack viciously. The wind grew stronger, a strom was brewing, ready to destroy everything in its path. It was strong, dangerous, but also protective. Just like the shadowhunter playing it. 

_ __ _

He stayed like this until the end of the music, then made himself known by clapping his hands. Madzie and Alec turned towards him. The little girl screamed a joyful « Magnus ! » before dashing in his arms, while Alec looked absolutely unsurprised to see him. He probably heard him coming. Freaking shadowhunters skills. One day, Magnus_ would_ suceed to sneak up on his Shadowhunter. That day was not today, unfortunately. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The warlock stood up, his arms full of a chatty girl. Her output was faster than vampire speed, and Magnus had to concentrate fully on her to make sure he didn't miss anything. He felt an arm sneak aroun his shoulders and a second later Alexander pressed a kiss to his cheek. Magnus took a few seconds to return the favor before refocusing on Madzie.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Later that day, after dinner, they were lounging on the couch, Madzie already in bed, when Magnus finally gave in :

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

« Where did you learn to play the piano, Alexander ? »

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

« It was part of my studies when I was younger. My parents trained me to be the next Head of the Institute, and among numerous subjects, there was musicals lessons. I honestly would have loved to learn how to play violin, but my parents decided that piano was best, » he answered with a pout.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Magnus giggled behind his hand. Alexander was more adorable than a grown man had any rigths to be. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

He brought his hand behind the shadowhunter's neck, sliding his fingers in his dark hair. A second later, he was kissing him ; gently, softly. Alec tasted like the sun and the sky, his lips were moving against Magnus', playing their very own melody.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Magnus was hundreds years old. He had seen more than anyone, had witness the birth of art that were still worshiped to this day, even helped in the creation of artwork that were still considered genius today. He had heard so many symphonies, seen more paintings than he could count, touched more sculptures than he could remembered, hummed songs History had forgotten. But, Alexander ?

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Alexander was his favorite piece of art.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _


	2. Voice of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new talent of Alec. 
> 
> And Magnus is convinced his husband is an angel (who doesn't ?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys !
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter. This turned out more character study than I planned but I like it. I hope you will as well.
> 
> Since I forgot last time, here we go : I don't own Shadowhunters, if I did there would be a lot more of Malec. A lot more.
> 
> English is still not my first language, and if you found any mistakes let me know !
> 
> Enjoy !

Magnus was convinced Alexander was an actual angel, or at least the closest thing to one. He looked like an angel with his perfect face, his body was truly a work of art and his hair was the fluffiest thing ever. He was the sweetest once you managed to get passed his harsh and impassible façade. He was adorable with children, his honesty was refreshing, like a breath of fresh air in an inferno, and his smile was brigther than the sun. He would do anything for his family and didn't hesitate to kick the asses of those who pissed him off. 

And, apparently, he has the voice of an angel.

Magnus had heard Alec humming before, but never actually singing. Until now.

* * *

Magnus was in the bedroom, applying his makeup. He smiled to his reflection in the mirror, glitter sparkling under the sunbeams.

They were both enjoying a rare day off, and what better way to celebrate than to participate in New York's Gay Pride ?

They had been so busy last year that they couldn't find the time to go, but this year nothing would stop them.

Magnus was really excited since it was Alexander's first Pride. Heck, he was probably more excited than Alec himself. He couldn't wait to take him through New York, to show him the World Mural Project, to go see concerts together, to just see him free. Free of shadowhunter's responsabilities, free of Clave-related worries and concerns.

Of course, Alec was out and proud now, he didn't shy away when people asked about his sexuality, he wasn't ashamed to say he was gay. But, there was something about Pride, about being with people like you, your people, that was freeing in a new, deeper way. And Magnus really wanted to see Alec's first experience of Pride, he would do his best to make it unforgettable.

So here they were now. Getting ready to go. Well, « they », it was mostly Magnus, really. Alec was already dressed, now busy making breakfast while the warlock was puting the final touch to his makeup.

He got Alec a t-shirt saying « I'm not only awesome, but gay too ». At first, he was nervous that it was a bit too much. Alec wasn't really someone who expresses his feelings publicly, but the shadowhunter took one look at the t-shirt, scoffed and snatched it from Magnus' hands. Then, he proceded to take off the one he was wearing and put on the new one. His proud smile made Magnus's heart fluttered.

Himself was a bit more obvious with his look. His black tank top was marked « If you play for both teams, you always win », his makeup was the bi flag's colours, he had a bracelet around his biceps of the same colours, and purple streaks shaded his hair, and his nails were painted in blue, purple and pink.

Magnus examinated his work, and nodded in approval.

He looked fabulous.

He stood, streching his arms, and sauntered in the living room. He stopped to pet Chairman Meow on the way, enjoying the soft fur and adorables purrs coming form the tiny cat. He was about to go to the kitchen when he heard it.

A soft voice, singing gently.

Curious, he creept to the door, and glanced in the room.

Alec was putting plates on the table, his body moving with an unnecessary grace for such a task. Magnus let his gaze linger a bit, before focusing on the singing.

**« I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say. 'Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars, »**

** **** **

His voice was warm, soft as silk, but powerful, like thunder. It was deep, but melodious. Gentle, but penetrating. There was meaning beneath every word, as if he wasn't just singing, but telling a story, his story. Because, he was. 

** **** **

It seemed as if the lyrics were written for Alexander. Alexander who spent most of his life hiding who he was, wearing a mask constantly, terrified to slip up. Terrified of what the Clave would do once his secret exposed. Terrified for his life. For his family. Carefully choosing every words, watching his every moves, every glances, every reactions his body may give away.

** **** **

Magnus remembered pleading Alec to reconsider his decison to marry Lydia, telling him there was no honour in living a lie. He hadn't recognized at the time, but Alec was already living one. Had been for years, almost all his life. Pretending that he wasn't gay, pretending to be the leader of their team when it was more Jace, pretending that he agreed with the Clave even though he didn't most of the time.

** **** **

It never ceased to anger the warlock ; thinking about the narrow-minded idiots making up the Clave. How people like Alexander had to hide who they were, had to pretend to be someone else, just because the Calve couldn't and wouldn't accept differencies.

** **** **

**« Run away, they say. No one'll love you as you are. But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. »**

** ** ** **** ** ** **

And wasn't that the truth ? Alexander was indeed glorious. He went through hell, literally, and he was still here. It wasn't perfect, he had some bad days, days where he would feel terrible, like he used to before they met. When the voice was back, whispering that he wasn't worth it : wasn't worth of love, of care, that people would be better without him, that he should just let go. These days were rare now, rarer than before. And when they would appear, Alec would let Magnus know, and Magnus would do his best to make him feel better. Usually, they would lay in bed for hours, sometimes all day long, just being with each other. Sometimes Magnus would spent hours telling Alec how worthy he was, he would reveal to him every single things he loved about him, evey quirks he found endearing about his shadowhunter. 

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Sometimes it was enough, sometimes it wasn't. But either way, Alec would always tell Magnus. It was such a far cry from the beginning of their relationship that the warlock was in awe everytime he thought about it. Alec had grown so much since then.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

**« When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me ! »**

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Alec had spotted him. For a second, Magnus mourned the loss of the song, thinking that Alexander would stop once he knew he wasn't alone, but as usual, his shadowhunter kept surprising him. He glided toward him, took his hands in his owns, and made Magnus twirled. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _The warlock let escape a delighted laugh, pleased beyond measure by this unexpected turn of events._ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ **« Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in. We are bursting through the barricades and, Reaching for the sun (we are warriors). Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become) ! »**__

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _Alexander was a warrior. He was one of the best Shadowhunters of his generation, and no one could beat him in training, except for Jace (and sometimes Izzy). And while Jace was the strongest, the fastest and fiercest, Alec was the skillest. He has mastered the bow and arrow, the dual blades, the seraph blade, the staff, he also knew that Alec was deadly with Isabelle's wisp, as with any precision weapons. While Jace was better in hand-and-hand combat, Alec was still a threat and able to take down almost anyone. And he was an hidden genius. He put a lot of thoughts in his weapons : his arrows were divised by categories. There were the ones againts vampires, made of wood, sharp as knives, the werewolf ones, submerged in wolfsbane (not enough to kill, but enough to incapacitate), the adamas ones for the demon reinforced with runes and another layer of adamas, then there were the ones soaked in poison._ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _When Alexander had asked him if he could use his apothecary, Magnus had said yes, but admitidely he hadn't expected to come home to find his husband elbows deep into his cauldrons. It has been a pleasant surprise. Magnus was so proud of him, especially considering that Alec was the only Shadowhunter actually taking the time to do this. Most of the others just apply runes on their weapons, and some didn't even do that._ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ **« I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. »**____

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _They were dancing in the living room now, careful not to step on Chairman Meow when he dashed between their legs like all cats seemed to love doing. Laughing when they almost toppled over as a result._ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ ** « When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me ! »**______

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But Alexander never stopped singing. His voice went higher, or deeper, following the pattern of the song. His voice was rich, and full, and so warm, it made Magnus feel loved, protected, like he was standing in front of a fireplace in winter. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **« And I know that I deserve your love. (Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of. (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh). When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is proof. This is who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come) »**________

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alexander was gazing with something akin to love in his eyes, a mix between love, admiration, adoration and wonder. Magnus felt his cheeks warmed a bit under his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was singing to him now, letting him understand that he knew. Alexander knew, realised after years of self-doubt, years of second-guessing himself, that he was worth everything. But there was nothing he wanted more than Magnus's love, nothing that mattered as much. Not to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And Magnus got it. All of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His heart was hammering in his chest, and stardust was clouding his vision. For the umpteenth time, he let himself fall in love with Alexander all over again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **« And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on). I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I'm gonna send a flood. Gonna drown them out. Oh. This is me. »**__________

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The song ended soflty. By then, they were swaying lightly, grasped into each others arms. For a second, time was frozen. It was just them, and their love, so present it was almost tangible. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A soft blue glow was highlighting Alec from behind. It took Magnus a bit of time to realize it was him. His hands were glowing with magic, and he hadn't even noticed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alexander chuckled, and motionned upward. Magnus followed his gaze. There were tiny little blue sparkles floating above them, in the room. Like littles stars, shining upon them. The warlock grinned, ecstatic to see his magic react in such a way to his emotions, to Alexander. For Magnus didn't doubt a second that his magic loved Alec as much as he loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Using his arms around the shadowhunter's neck, he brought his lips to his own. The kiss was slow, delicate, but overwhelming passion and tenderness at the same time. Magnus would gladly die suffocating if it meant never letting go. Alec's hands on his hips held on a bit tighter, and maybe he wasn't the only one feeling that way. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eventually, they parted away, only to rest their foreheads together. Magnus heard Alec gasp suddenly, and he knew his glamour was down. Alexander's reaction to his Mark, to his real eyes always delighted Magnus, no matter how many times he saw it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alec was smiling so much his cheeks were hurting but he didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to. Which he did not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This was definitely not what he expected when Magnus caught him singing and dancing in the kitchen. But he wasn't complaining. Far from it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Unfortunately, they had places to go. And a breakfast to eat first. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _« We're gonna be late, Mags, » he reminded his other half._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus hummed, content to wait a bit longer. « Just one more minute. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As usual, Alec was unable to deny him anything. So he stayed, admiring this breathtaking man he was lucky to call his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _(Eventually, they did eat breakfast, and then went to Pride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alec was blown away by Pride and its colorful participants. And Magnus feared his face would be stuck in a smile, for he couldn't stop smiling, watching Alexander going into raptures by everything he saw. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They caught up with Aline and Helene for a while before going their own ways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They came home late, but fulfilled like never before. There was glitter everywhere, Magnus had lost his shirt somehow, and Alec had a new rainbow flag on his cheek. They were exhausted, and thrilled, and overjoyed, and so in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They went to bed, cleaned of all glitz, and their hearts bursting with bliss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Next step, Pride in Alicante)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ?
> 
> Please let a kudo or a review if you liked it !
> 
> Until next time, take care of you !
> 
> PS : the song is called "This is me" by Keala Settle


	3. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new talent of Alec. 
> 
> You probably guessed what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two weeks ago I went to a Harry Potter marathon, and it was A-MA-ZING ! No kidding, we totally won. And by "we", I mean Slytherin and by "won" I mean totally obliterated. We were 800 points ahead of the second place, which was Ravenclaw. Surprisingly, Gryffindor endend up third place, and Hufflepuff fourth. Anyway, after that I was swamped by work, so fair warning, I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I'm losing my mind trying to improve it. Soooo.... It probably has a lot of mistakes, but I'm way to tired to correct them now.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading !
> 
> By the way, this chapter happens during season two, so Malec isn't married yet, and Ales is still Head of the Institute.

The Shadowhunters were going mad. It was a fact. Nothing new, if you asked the Downworlders but now it was there for everyone to see.

It all started six weeks ago : there has been a completely unexpected decrease of demonic attacks, or demonic presence altogether, and no one knew why. 

The first two weeks had been fine ; the Shadowhunters took their new found free time to spend more time with their loved ones, or to just relax (Raziel knew they needed it, especially Alexander if Magnus had anything to say). But the third one was the beginning of hell. They became anxious, filled with nervous energy that even training couldn't get rid of. They snapped easier, and were eager to exert themselves in any way possible – mostly fighting, and, as they discovered later, sex (which Magnus found way more enjoyable). By week four, the Downwolders had made themselves scarce, in no hurry to run into a high-on-energy shadowhunter. The one rogue vampire who tried to take advantage of the situation had been utterly destroyed, and no one wanted to end up like him.

And now, two weeks laters, the Shadowhunters were getting pretty desperate. It wasn't unusual to see a soundless rune drew on a door in the Institute, whether that room was a bedroom or not. They learned pretty quickly not to open a marked door. Magnus was scarred for life. He saw more of Raj than he ever wanted to. All he wanted was a cup of tea, did they have to this in the kitchen ? He was this close to say « screw it » and use magic to remove the memory. _This_ close.

Then Alexander got an idea. He though that, perhaps, they should do some relaxing tasks to try and calm their energy instead of adding to it. Training had lost its effect weeks ago, and while sex combined business with pleasure, they couldn't do it all day, even with ther stamina rune. So, everyone try to come with at least one idea of something relaxing to do. Clary , obviously, choose to teach others to draw (with more or less succes), Isabelle set her sight on dancing (which attracted a lot more people), another one cooking (Isabelle was not allowed during these lessons), some proposed to perform plays (it was surprisingly well-received), and Jace choose to learn fishing (spoilers : he wasn't good at it). 

Magnus hadn't know what was Alexander's choice, until he came at the Intitute for their weekly lunch together, and found him in the training room, with more or less fifteen other shadowhunters. Doing yoga.

Magnus was gobsmacked, watching Alec's body moving in graceful waves. He didn't even know when or how he learned yoga, but the result was incontestable.

He was in front of the room, his back to Magnus, leading the class, explaining the mouvements. His voice was the only sound in the room, along with the groans of the not-so-flexible shadowhunters. None of them had activated their runes, and it showed.

The warlock leaned on the door, his eyes glued to his boyfriend. Alexander was wearing black yoga pants, and a sleeveless black shirt that hugged his torso like a second skin. He was breathtaking, as always. Magnus hoped Alec would never stop taking his breath away, no matter how long they'll spend together.

He watched as Alec moved his arms, then his feet, his skin glistening with the bare amount of sweat. He must have been at this for a while. Like this, calm, his limbs full of elegance, exulting beauty and finesse, he looked like a dancer. It was a shame that Alec was a terrible one, for he had so much potential.

Behind him, Jace tripped and would have fall over if it hadn't been for Izzy who managed to catch him. Clearly, not everyone was as gifted as his shadowhunter. Izzy herself was quite good ; she was following her brother's lead without a hitch, as gracefull as always, while Jace nearly faceplanted again. Magnus snorted quietly behind his hands and let his eyes move to Clary. She was better than Jace (not that it was hard), but not that good either. She had balance, but no flexibility whatsoever. She was as stiff has a wooden plank, and it showed on her face that she was three seconds away of giving up. Next to her, Underhill was clearly uncomfortable, and his mouvements were almost robotic.

Then Alec bent his body, and Magnus found himself forgetting how to breath. He stared, mesmerized, as Alec twisted his body into uncomfortable-looking positions, yet pleasurable to look at. 

Behind him Jace fall down ungraciously, and stayed down, looking like a ruffled-feathers duck (Magnus took a second to take a picture, for blackmailing purpose). He tried, dramatically, to catch his breath, and groaned. Izzy snickered while she bend just like Alec, seemingly effortlessly. Jace glared at her, but its effect was lessened by his flushed cheeks and dishiveled look. Clary, somehow, ended up in a completely different position. She seemed as dumbfounded as Magnus was just by watching her, yet she wasn't in a hurry to correct herself. 

Then, Alec made a move to stand on his hands, one leg straight in the air, the other curved in front of him. While it was one of the hottest thing he had ever seen, Magnus was pretty sure it wasn't an actual yoga mouvement. Judging by Alec's smirk when he glanced at his students of the day, it wasn't. He was just screwing with them. Magnus suppressed a giggle, he loved the mischieving side of Alexander, even though he didn't show it often. At least not in public.

Clary made a noise like she was in pain and promptly collapsed on the floor. Next to her, Underhill looked at his boss than his own body, then again, like he was trying to process how his body was supposed to do that. Then he shrugged, and went down on the floor too, deciding to imitate a starfish instead, eyes glued to the ceiling, questionning his existence. Some took this as their cue to give up as well, but others were stubborn enough to follow Alec. Izzy was one of them, but the one who came the closest to suceed was another female shadowhunter. She was a bit taller than Clary, and she managed to stay on her hands more than two seconds. Her legs were nothing like Alec's but at least she stood on her hands and didn't crash on the floor, like some did. Although Magnus thought that Izzy deserved a praise for doing yoga in heels, and suceeding at it more than the others.

It seemed that Alexander had decided to take pity on them, and, after he eased himself into a standard standing position, dismissed everyone. Their relieved sobs only brought a smirk on his face. Underhill helped Clary to her feet, then escaped swiftly, as if he was worried Alec would suddenly change his mind. Isabelle stood over Jace's fallen form and sneered at him. Then proceded to tell him everything he did wrong and that perhaps he should train more. The blond stood quickly and litterally run out of the door. Isabelle just laughed and left at a more measured pace. Clary stretched, and groaned then followed Izzy while mumbling under her breath.

Once they were alone, Magnus came nearer to Alxander who grinned when he saw him. He put his hand on his boyfriend's neck, and buried his fingers in his hair. Alec brough his hands on the walock's hips and squeezed twice. 

« You are full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Lightwood ? » teased the warlock with a grin.

« I try my best, » responded Alec, a mischievous glint in the eyes. He leaned forward and pecked his lips. « I'm guessing you enjoyed the show. »

Magnus moved a bit closer, bringing their torsos together. « Oh, I enjoyed it alright, » he purred, like a cat. « Although, I think you may need a bit more practice, you know, to stay in shape. We wouldn't want you to lose all this wonderful flexibility, would we ? »

Alec hummed, pretending to think about it.

« I think you're right, » he said, « and I know just the person to help me. »

« I wonder who that is, » whispered Magnus before he brougth Alec for a longer, deeper kiss. 

And if he did ended up giving Alexander a hand with his flexibility, well, it was nobody's business but their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think ?
> 
> If you have any ideas for the next one, tell me :)
> 
> A little review would make me very happy !


	4. Make a man out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Madzie enjoy a disney movie in their own way.
> 
> The living-room is a mess. So many stuffed animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Sorry for the wait !
> 
> I know I already did a singing chapter, but this one had been torturing me for the past few weeks, so I decided to finally write it. Something to britghten your day in those times.
> 
> Also, I do not own Shadowhunters, and english is still not my first language.

_I hope Magnus won't be mad_, thought Alec while he pushed the furnitures of the living-room to the back. Behind him, he could hear Madzie conjuring what they would need for their little activity.

When he was done he went to the kitchen to make them a little snack. It was well-advanced in the afternoon, and by experience Alec knew Madzie would be hungry soon. He opened a batch of cookies and placed them on a plate, then he made them drinks. He could hear the movie playing in the background. It was Madzie's pick this time.

Since Alec was a shadowhunter and as such grew up far away from mundane culture, and Madzie upbringing didn't allow for a lot of distractions either, Alec decided it would benefit them both to catch up on the cinematogaphic culture. Magnus made them a list of movies they _had_ to watch. He and Alec watched the ones who were not suited for children, just the two of them. And all the animated ones were with Madzie. Usually, Magnus would be with them, but he was currently with a client, so it was just Alec and the six-years old this time.

Alec didn't want to admit a part of him dreaded those moments. It had nothing to do with Madzie, he loved her and was very happy to see her more. But most of Magnus's list for children movies was made of _Disney_ movies. And they made no sense to him. Why was everyone singing ? How could the character fall in love so quickly ? How the hell did that girl manage to walk in shoes made of glass ?

Of all the movies they saw, Alec only enjoyed two for now : _Brave_ (not only Merida was a fellow archer, but she reminded him a bit of Izzy) and _Treasure Planet_ (space pirates are awesome, and that little pink blob of _something_ was adorable).

« Alec, hurry ! It's almost time ! » called Madzie from the living-room, snapping him out of his mind.

« Coming, coming ! » aswered Alec, carefully handling two cups of hot chocolate in one hand, and a plate of cookies in the other. 

He trekked back to the little sorceress, caution in his step. The last thing he wanted was to drop his precious cargo.

When he entered the room, Madzie was in front of the tv, bubbling with barely-contained excitement. She bounced on her feet, watching Alec placed the cups and plate on the table with impatience. As soon as he was done, she took his hand and dragged him in front of the tv.

« Okay, » chuckled warmly the shadowhunter, « you're ready little princess ? »

« Yeah ! » she responded, her braids bumping on her shoulders with every nod.

She moved her hand and a wooden staff appeared in Alec's hand, another next to her, but smaller. Another wave. This time it was two earthenware vases (or at least they looked to be made of clay. They were actually made of plastic, to prevent any accidents), popping on either side of him. Just in time too. As soon as Alec turned fully towards the screen, the song began. And so did Alec.

_« Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns. »_

In perfect synch with Shang, Alec used the wooden staff to throw the vases in the air, twirled around himself, and smashed them on their way down. They exploded and Madzie clapped gleefully. Then waved her hand. The mess vanished in a blue light. She grasped her staff and moved frantically like Mulan, albeit with much more amusement.

_« Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons ? »_

Alec paused in his singing to laugh, his lips stretched into a delighted grin. He glanced at the screen, and when it was time, he used the staff to launch himself in the air, doing a somersault and landing perfectly on his feet.

_« You're the saddest bunch I ever met, »_

He pretended to be hurt when Madzie hit him in the stomach. Then grabbed it out of her grasp, gentler than Shang did with Mulan.

_« But you can bet before we're through. Mister , I'll make a man out of you. »_

The little girl looked much less contrite than Mulan, her eyes sparkling with joy. She conjured mangoes next, but instead of three, there were five of them. Since Alec told her about his five arrows bow, she had been dying to see it. Obviously, she wasn't going to pass her chance now.

Alec grinned, and conjured his bow. He pulled the string back and five arrows materialize out of thin air. Madzie threw the fruits in the air. A second later, they embedded themselves into the wall, on which Alec had previously hung an old and worned-out sheet. Not a single arrow missed its target. 

_« Tranquil as a forest but on fire within, »_

When it was Madzie's turn, she didn't have to act her failure at archery. She managed to knock the arrow, but didn't pulled the string enough. Her arrow went completely astray. She didn't seem to mind. She stabbed her next arrow on a mango and proudly showed it to Alec. Who tried very hard to keep his stern expression. With more or less success.

Alec vanished his bow, and moved to pick up his staff. He picked up the bucket of water and put it on his head. The bucket wobbled dangerously, but miraculously stayed on. Madzie stood in front of him, small rocks levitating in front of her.

_« Once you find your center, you are sure to win. »_

The rocks flew at him quickly. The shadowhunter deflected all of them, quite proud of himself. It was harder than it looked like. Shang made it look so easy.

They switched roles. Alec put a smaller and lighter bucket of water (half full this one) on Madzie's head, while she gathered the rocks with a flick of her wrist. Alec gave her her staff, and she gave him the rocks. They were made of plastic too, to prevent injuries.

_« You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. »_

Alec threw them with deadly accuracy, but Madzie missed every single one. And, juste like in the movie, the bucket tipped over and soaked her. She cheered in bliss, while Alec idly wonder how mad Magnus will be once he saw the mess they made. But, as he watched the little girl who used to be so shy and guarded, now laughing freely, her happiness like a beacon, Alec couldn't find in himself to care. Magnus probably wouldn't either.

_« Somehow I'll make a man out of you. »_

Now, they obviously didn't have a river at disposition, so Alec took that time to enjoy the singing. He took the towel on the couch, having predicted this outcome a mile away. He dropped it on his adorable sorceress's head who had taken the bucket off, and dried her as much as he could. Which was not much. 

_« I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say goodbye to those who knew me ! »_

They also didn't have a snowed land to be fired at. So they made do with what they had. Which meant that Alec used her stuffed toys as missiles and fired them at Madzie while she scrambled around the living trying to take cover and avoid getting hit. 

Alec changed his voice a bit everytime a new character sung. Madzie laughed at him, which made him pout. In retaliation, she took a stuffed toy in the face.

_« Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym. This guy's got 'em scared to death ! »_

Alec swooped on her and tossed her gently on the couch. She shrieked in elation and landed on the mountain of pillows Magnus insisted were vitals to have. Perched on the back of the couch, Charmain Moew moewed, swatting his paws on her head. She giggled and breathlessly sung the next line, throwing a pillow at Alec.

_« Hope he doesn't see right through me. »_

Alec let himself get hit, and staggered, as if he was going to fall, flapping his arms in the air to keep his balance. Chairman gave him a judgemental look, still swatting at Madzie.

_« Now I really wish that I knew how to swim. »_

Now came Madzie's favourite part. She got to her feet, her magic already at her fingertips. The cat hissed angrily and jumped down to run away into the kitchen. She ignored him and let her magic out, creating fireworks as missiles. She made dragons and grasshoppers of a thousand colours, and a hundred different sizes.

_« Be a man ! We must be swift as the coursing river. Be a man ! With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man ! »_

One of the dragons went straight for Alec and swallowed him whole. Then it exploded into a shower of rainbow sparkles. It was completely harmless, of course. There was no heat, no pain, the light wasn't even blinding. It didn't even affected his singing.

_« With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon ! »_

Alec chortled. Rainbow dust. How appropriate.

For the next part, Madzie stucked a stuffed animals at each end on their staffs. She gave Alec his, and shouldered her own, like Mulan did.

_« Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive »_

She pretended to fall, exhausted under the weight of her burden. Alec picked her staff and added to his own, giving her a lessen version of his own judgmental look. 

_« You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through, »_ sung Alec, giving her a leashed stuffed horse instead of a real one, like she pleaded. Jokes on her, his siblings abused so much of their puppy dogs eyes when they were younger, now Alec was pretty much immune. The only one who could possibly sway him was Magnus, and that's when he used his cat eyes. Every single time, Alec was reminded of Puss in Boots. He knew Magnus made him watched this movie, just so his puppy dog eyes could have more power. It was so unfair. How was he suppose to resist ?

_« How could I make a man out of you ? »_

Since there was no giant wooden pole nearby, the little warlock chose to climb the highest next thing instead. Which was Alec. She gripped his pants, and went up. But she fell down immediatly. Then she wrapped her arms more securely, her bracelets clinking together on her wrists, then her legs, and somehow crawled up.

_« Be a man ! We must be swift as the coursing river. »_

Alec tried very hard not to laugh. She was so focused, frowning and pouting. It was adorable. He tried to help her by staying as still as he could. She struggled a little when she reached his abdomen, so he put an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall. She made her way up, until she was sitting on his shoulders, victorious.

His shirt was absolutely wrinkled, but he didn't care in the least.

_« Be a man ! With all the force of a great typhoon. Be a man ! With all the strength of a raging fire. »_

He gave her the arrow that appeared in his hand, so she could throw it down like Mulan was doing. 

_« Mysterious as the dark side of the moon ! »_

Alec strolled aroung the living-room, parading his champion, a proud look on his face. Madzie clinged to his head, her laughs reverberating on the walls. It warmed Alec to his core, and fondness rised up in his chest. He was so grateful to have found Madzie. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She brought such joy, adn happiness and childish wonder, even after everything she went through. Alec honestly believed that, if Cat hadn't take her in, then he would have. Madzie deserved a family, she deserved stability and affection. She deserved to be happy.

And she was, indeed.

« I'm a warrior ! » she exclaimed, lifting her arms up.

« Yes, you are. The best warrior there ever was, and ever will be, » agreed Alec. He put his hands on her ankles, and craned his neck backward to send her a smile. « You'll protect me, right ? »

She grew serious at his question. She put her hands on his cheeks and stared at him.

« I will always protect you. » Her words rang with such finality and determination, it left Alec stunned. He tried to keep his smile and not be overly emotionnal. It was hard, but he managed. 

« Thank you, Madzie, » he said sincerely.

The little girl nodded solemnly. Then she glanced up and a childish grin bloomed on her face.

« I'm so tall now ! » she proclaimed in wonder.

Alec caught her eyes and winked. « You wanna be taller ? »

« I can ? » she gasped incredulously.

Alec nodded. « Hold on. »

Madzie passed her arms around his head and hold tight, while Alec moved towards the couch. He climbed on it, thankfull not to have any shoes on. Magnus wouldn't like shoes print on his couch. 

_Their couch,_ tought Alec with a sappy smile.

« Ready ? » he asked

« Yeah ! » 

So Alec bent his knees and jumped as high as he could. Madzie whooped, raising her arms to try and touch the ceiling. Too soon they landed safely on the ground, giggles filling the air.

« Again ! » she commanded and Alec happily obliged.

He was so whipped.

* * *

Magnus craved one thing and one thing only : going home to his husband. His day had been long and exhausting, filled with clients, more often than not, ungrateful ones, and stopping youngs and foolish warlocks to try and summond a demon. Where they got the instructions for that particular summoning, he had no idea. But that was a problem for another day. Like tomorrow. Or the day after.

When he arrived, he could hear giggles through the door, and a background noise, like a movie or the radio. He was confused for a moment before remembering the message Alec sent him, telling him that Madzie was staying with them for the night, and perhaps the day after, depending on how Cat was feeling (she was a bit under the weather).

His lips formed a smile, always happy to take care of their little sorceress. The doors opened for him, and his greeting died before it could form when he took in the sight before him.

The living-room was a mess : the furnitures had been pushed to the back, leaving plenty of space in the entrance. There were stuffed toys everywhere, a sheet stuck to the wall and five mangoes skewered to it by arrows, dripping their juice on the sheet (which covered the ground too, _thank God_), a damp spot on the carpet next to a spilled bucket, another one near the coffe table, two wooden staff with stuffed animals impaled on the ends, another arrow hammered into the ground and pillows scattered around the couch.

On which stood Alexander, Madzie on his shoulders. They hadn't see him yet, obvious to his incredule stare.

« Okay, one last try, » warned his husband.

Madzie pouted down at him, but he wasn't moved.

« We've tried enough time, besides I'm sure our chocolate is cold by now. Ready ? »

Madzie nodded eagerly, already stretching her arms to their limite. Magnus barely had the time to wonder what the _hell_ they were doing before Alexander jumped.

High.

They went high enough for Madzie's fingertips to brush against the ceiling. She let out a triumphant squeal.

« I did it Alec ! I touched the ceiling ! » she boasted happily, clearly proud of herself.

« Really ? Finally ! »

He raised his hand for a high five, which she enthusiastically obliged. She almost toppled over in her eagerness, but before Magnus could use his magic, Alexander had pushed her back a bit.

« Watch out, Madze, » he lectured gently, his grip tightening on her ankles.

She smiled sheepishly, but did as was told. She straigthened herself. That's when she saw Magnus.

« Magnus ! » she exclaimed, reaching for him.

Alec turned towards him, and smiled so brightly Magnus felt like he was staring at the sun. The shadowhunter crouched down and let Madzie climbed down. She run towards the warlock, who kneeled, knowing was what coming next, and she threw herself in his arms.

« Hello sweet pea, » he cooed, standing up and lifting her on his hips.

Alec came next to Magnus and leaned down for a hello kiss. Magnus sighed in the kiss, wishing they could be more effusive. But with a child in such proximity, they kept it chaste and short.

« Hello to you too, Darling, » he greeted his husband.

Alexander kissed his forehead. « I missed you. »

Magnus would deny the jump his heart made if he actually cared. Wich he did not. He loved that Alec still had that effect on him.

Said husband passed his hand through his hair and winced. « Sorry about the mess, though. »

« It's fine, » assured Magnus, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a snap of his fingers. « But I do wonder. What were you doing ? »

Which was the cue Madzie was waiting for to launch herself into a very detailed explanation of her day with Alec. Magnus grew more and more amused as her story unravelled. These two should not be left together without supervision. How did Alec agree to this in the first place ?

« And then I tried to touch the ceiling, because Alec is so tall, and he can jump super high ! »

« And you did, » said Alec, probably prouder than he should be. « Congratulations, my little warrior. »

Madzie chortled, pleased. Then she gasped and swiftly turned to Magnus. « Alec can sing ! » she said, like she couldn't believe it.

« I know. He is a great singer, isn't he ? »

Madzie nodded vigorously, while Alec shuffled a bit, embarassed.

« May be next time, you can joins us ! » proposed the little warrior, lighting up at the propsect of playing with her two favourite uncles.

« May be I will, » acquiesced Magnus. « I would love that. »

Alec leaned in for another kiss, his hand warm against Magnus's neck and whispered on his lips : « I can't wait. » 

Neither could Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to let a review !
> 
> I hope to see you soon, and please stay safe guys !
> 
> Edit : grammar mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it ? Let me know !
> 
> I'm gonna do more chapters, on differents skills. If there is something you'd like to see, tell me in the comments !
> 
> Until next time, take care guys !


End file.
